Behind the mask
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [TalaMichael, SpencerBryan] Michael is a jock and that’s all that there is to it. And he begins to believe that himself after a fight with his team. But will another Beyblade team convince him otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind the mask.  
Summary: Michael is a jock and that's all that there is to it. And he begins to believe that himself after a fight with his team. But will another Beyblade team convince him otherwise?  
Pairings: Tala/Michael.  
Warnings: Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

I don't think anyone has done this pairing yet. If not, than I claim the first :P.

… … … … …

"Listen, Emily. I didn't touch your bloody laptop, Ok?" Michael felt his eye twitch at the orange hair girl in front of him. The said girl came to him a few minutes ago, demanding to know what Michael has done to her laptop. Earlier that day the computer crashed and it was somehow his fault.

"Well, why did it crash? It had important information on it."

"I feel for you, Em, but I didn't touch the bloody thing, all right?" he inwardly sighed. Whenever something goes wrong, it's either Michael's fault because he is incompetent or he did it to get attention.

Just because he's a jock doesn't mean he's stupid.

"But I distinctly saw you around it today," the orange hair girl replied as she pushed her glasses onto her nose. "No one else is stupid enough to stuff a computer up."

"I've had it with you!" Michael exploded. "I'm sick and tired with people underestimating me. I'm sick of being treated like a stupid, useless jock. Just because I'm good at sports, doesn't mean I'm lacking in any intelligence. I know how a freaking computer works and I know how to use one. I'm not stupid, so stop treating like I am!"

Emily stared at Michael with shock, she then huffed after a moment and managed to look indignant. "Where did that come from?"

"After years of arrogance," Michael sneered. He then turned on his heel and stormed away. He left the PPA building where he and the rest of his team were training in and stalked down the nearly deserted streets.

The was very late afternoon. The sun had set and the only source of light came from the street lights and shop windows, but they too were closing up. The streets were nearly deserted and everyone was either had home or hanging around some bar or nightclub.

Michael growled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He should find somewhere to crash for the night or get a lift home. He isn't to fond about staying out on the streets at nights, especially at this time of night where street gangs are crawling out of whatever God forsaken hole they call home to start their reign of terror for the night.

Without looking where he was going, Michael stepped out onto the road, completely oblivious to the oncoming car. The car engine seemed to roar and the speed increasing.

Startled at hearing a car rev up, Michael lifted his head up only to see a set of bright car headlights. He was frozen to the spot as the car neared him. Things seemed to go in slow motion and Michael couldn't find the strength to move.

Suddenly he was crash tackled out of the way at the last minute by someone much stronger and faster than him. The car roared past as Michael grasped onto the shirt of his savior. His breathing was labored with shock and his heart racing.

_That car tried to run me down. _He thought startled.

Slowly he looked up at his savior. He blinked when he recognized the redhead from the Russian team. He gave a startled yelp and pushed himself out of Tala's arms. As he moved a white hot pain ripped up his leg and knee. He bite his lip in pain.

Next to him, Tala rolled his eyes. "This is the thanks I get for saving your life?"

Michael looked up at the kneeling redhead and scowled. "I never asked to be saved!"

"Well, you weren't doing much else, were you?" Tala retorted.

In pain and indignant, Michael blushed and unwilling pouted. He said nothing and turned his gaze to his knee. "Some hero you are. I have a busted knee and a twisted ankle."

"What? Did you want that car to hit you?"

"Why not?" Michael mumbled. "I'm sure people would be cheering if I did get hit."

There was a shocked silence. Tala by what Michael had said, and Michael himself by what he had just said as well.

_I can't believe I just said that._ He scowled himself.

"Do you want to die?" Tala asked, his voice emotionless.

Michael scoffed and looked annoyed. "Of course not!" He managed to climb to his feet and leaned heavily against a brick wall behind him. He ignored Tala and took a step forward. Pain shot up his leg again and he fell forward, right into Tala's strong chest again. He blushed.

"You're hurt." Tala said simply.

Michael tore himself out of Tala's arms to lean against the wall again, the blush still marring his cheeks. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Is that so?" Tala said, crossing his arms over his chest, staring blankly at the fiery American. "Well then stand up properly."

"Why should I listen to you?" Michael sneered.

"So, you are hurt."

"I am not! It's only a scratch."

"Well, then why are you still here arguing with me? Why don't you just walk away?" Tala retorted, raising an eyebrow. He's finding this teen quite amusing.

"I was just about to do that," Michael replied and tried to walk again. Once again a white hot, sharp pain ripped through his leg and he fell again, but this time Tala didn't catch him. He fell on the cement, biting his lip in pain. "Ow," he muttered.

Tala looked down at the pathetic boy. "A scratch, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" Michael said in complete embarrassment.

Tala smirked then turned on his heel, slowly walking away. "Later," he called over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Michael said in surprised. "Where are you going!"

Tala pauses and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm leaving. You said that you're fine and you clearly don't want my help, so there's no point in sticking around."

"I never said that!" Michael found himself saying before he had time to think about it.

"So, you do want my help?"

"I didn't say that!" He cried, indignant, the blush returning to his cheeks.

Tala rolled his eyes and started to walk again. "Later," he muttered again.

"No, wait!" Michael cried. The thought of being left alone, defenseless, in the middle of a back street that will soon be crawling with druggies and deadbeats is terrifying him. He was relieved when Tala paused mid step again. "I can't walk, ok?" he managed to mumble.

"And?"

"And…" Michael's voice turns soft and timid. He lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling useless. "I need your help."

Slightly confused, Tala blinked. The fiery teen he was just arguing with seemed to have been replaced by a timid, lost young boy. He turned around and felt something tug at his heart at the lost and injured expression of the young American.

"Fine," Tala replied, walking back over to the injured teen, who's head snapped up, relieved. "I'll take you back to the PPA building, but no further. I don't need your teammates accusing me of what has just happened."

"I don't want to go back to the PPA," Michael mutters as his hand unknowingly moving to rub his arm in a slightly embarrassed way.

Tala blinked. "Why not?"

"I just don't want to, ok!" Michael snapped.

"No need to get prickly with me," Tala retorted. "Especially after I just saved your life."

Michael's eyes turned from hateful to sad and embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he whispers, his sad eyes turning to look at the ground.

Sighing, Tala crouched down in front of Michael, his back towards him. "Well then I'll take you back to where I'm staying. You can handle that, can't you?"

Michael scowled again but climbed onto the Russian's back, placing his hands on the strong shoulders. "I'll be fine," he muttered.

Slowly, Tala stood up and then props Michael up on his back, getting a better grip. He began walking in the opposite direction Michael was heading in, turning a few corners, entering a totally different street.

"Hey," Michael said, quietly. "Why are you in America? Are you alone?"

"No," Tala replied, keeping his eyes forward. "The rest of the Blitzkrieg boys are here, too."

"Why, though?"

"We have our reasons," Tala replied simply.

"I see." Michael muttered and decided to remain quiet. Without realizing it he leaned forward and placed his cheek against Tala's shoulder. He closes his eyes.

_I can't believe this, _Michael thought to himself. _Tala from the Blitzkrieg boys just saved my life and is now taking me back to his place where the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys are. This is going to be really awkward. I suppose the best that I can hope for is that Kai is there. I can sorta talk to him, I guess._

He suddenly felt tired and his eyelids heavy. A dull ache from his leg seemed to numb his thoughts and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

… … … … …

No one has done this pairing yet, have they? If there is one that managed to elude my grasp please tell me. Love ya bunch.

Michael: You're going to torture me again, aren't you?

(Dreamy sigh) Yes…

Michael: --;

Next chapter: Michael wakes up to find himself in Tala's room.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big, big thanks to LillyAngel, NiennaAngel, lioku, Tevera Raincoat, chinechilla, Nkingy, TalaKaiReiLover, sasuke chica and Yurii Savinov!

I wanted to write another chapter to 'Infinite Joy' but I somehow ended up writing this instead (sweatdrops) Oh, well, it's all good. I hope you enjoy!

… … … … …

Kai bit back a yawn. Why was he so tired anyway? Did the fact that he had to sleep in the room next to Bryan and Spencer, who happened to be together and like to express their love in a display that happens to keep him awake half the night being forced to listen to their pleasure filled screams have something to do with it? Or was it the fact that every few hours the phone would ring and it would either be a member from the BBA or one of the G revs wondering where he was hiding? He tired to explain to them time and time again that time is different here in America. Just because it's 11 am over there doesn't mean it's 11 am over here.

They don't listen of course.

Growling in his throat, Kai made a mental note to change the phone number and pull it out of the wall tonight, just to make sure. He also made a note to move Spencer and Bryan to a completely different room. A long way away from his.

He was startled from his musing when he heard the front door being forced open clumsily. Kai rolled his eyes. _That had better not be Bryan. _He thought idly to himself. Last time the door was clumsily flown open in such a way it reveal a drunken Bryan who was barely able to stand on his own two feet.

A split second later Kai thought. _You know what? I hope it is Bryan drunk. That means I can finally get some sleep. _The two never make love when the other is drunk. Unless both of them are drunk, of course.

Now that will require a totally different rant.

He climbed to his feet to go help the drunken fool in when he saw it was actually Tala and he had someone on his back. He blinked then realized that it was Michael from the PPA All stars.

"Tala, what?"

"Shh," Tala replied and gave a discreet nod behind him.

Kai glanced over his shoulder to find the American was asleep. He stepped aside and let Tala pass. He followed him and watched in silence as Tala gently deposit Michael on his bed. As he moved away Kai noticed that Michael was hurt. A large grazed marred his knee and dried blood was caked to it.

Tala turned around and motioned for Kai to follow him out. Wordlessly, Kai followed. They walked into the lounge room.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"He was almost creamed by a car," Tala replied. "Where's he first aid kit?"

"The bathroom," Kai replied. "I'll go get it but first explain something to me, why didn't you take him back to the PPA building that's here?"

"He said that he didn't want to go back."

"Didn't want to?" Kai blinked. "Why not?"

"You got me."

Sharing a look, Kai shrugged and headed for the bathroom. He opened the cupboards under the sink and pulled out a large first aid kit. He walked back out into the lounge room to find that the redhead had disappeared. He figured that Tala was probably looking over the American and he headed for the redhead's room.

Sure enough Tala stood at the bottom of the bed, looking down confused at the American. Kai walked in silent and nudged his Russian friend. "What are his injuries?" He whispered.

As if snapping out of a trance, Tala abruptly turned his head to his shorter friend. "Oh, a grazed knee and twisted ankle."

Quietly, Kai nodded and went about to bandaged Michael up. After applying dressings to Michael's injuries, Kai pointed to Tala's closet, mentally telling him to get a set of clothes out for him. Tala arched an eyebrow.

"He is covered in filth and blood. He needs some dry clothes," Kai replied, rolling his eyes. He turned back to the sleeping American. "He is exhausted so that means we will have to dress him ourselves."

"What?" Tala hissed.

It was Kai's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

At first Tala glared. He then pouted and headed over to his closet, pulling out some old clothes. He pulled out an old pair of track pants and a large white t-shirt that was giving to him a few years ago. He handed the clothes to Kai.

Kai grabbed the clothes from the redhead and set about removing Michael's dirty articles of clothes. He looked over his shoulder and smirked when he noticed Tala's interest in the American. It wasn't hard to imagine the redhead drooling. He noticed that his eyes seemed to widen in delight when he removed Michael's t-shirt, revealing his flat stomach and toned chest. Sniggering to himself, Kai quickly changed Michael into the clean clothes and pulled the blankets over him.

"Looks like his staying here for the night," Kai said, pushing Tala from the room. "And you're sleeping on the coach."

"What?" Tala said, annoyed. "Why do I get the couch?"

"Well, you brought him here and you placed him on your bed, so I assumed you're taking the couch," Kai retorted, smirking at the pouting Russian before him. He was actually grateful that Tala brought him here. It means since there is someone else in the house Spencer and Bryan won't indulge in their quality time like they do every night.

"Night, Tala," Kai said as he turned on his heel heading towards his room. "I'm going to turn in now, keep an eye on Michael, Kay?"

Tala pouted and plonked himself on the couch behind him. "Bloody American," he muttered to himself. "More trouble than he's worth."

… … … … …

A warm bright light hit his eyes causing him to squeeze them close in reflex. Michael rolls over, turning his back to the small ray of light. He abruptly sat up when he remembered that the sun doesn't come in his bedroom window first thing in the morning. Wearily, he glanced around the room. The room was quite large but had very little furniture, a few boxes littered the room as if someone had just moved in.

"Where?" He muttered to himself. He moved to thrown his legs over the side of the bed when a dull pain shot through his leg.

"Oh, right," Michael said, after remembering what happened last night. Well he hope it's last night. Tala had saved him from being creamed by a speeding car and said he was going to take him back to his place.

Suddenly the door open to reveal a familiar dual hair balder.

"You're awake," Kai said, walking into the room. Behind him popped another blader. One Michael hasn't seen since Russia.

"What's he doing here, Kai?" Ian asked, tilting his head to the side. "Is he Tala's boyfriend?"

Michael gagged while Kai laughed. "I'm not Tala's boyfriend!" Michael replied indignant and embarrassed.

"Then why are you in Tala's bed?" Ian asked, smirking slightly.

Michael blushed harder. "This is Tala's bed?" He muttered.

Ian was about to make another snide comment when Kai shushed him. "Enough Ian. Go find Tala," The small blader nodded and skidded out of the room.

Carefully Michael lifted his legs over the side and noticed the clothes he was wearing. He felt his cheeks darken even more when he realized that these weren't the clothes he was wearing before.

"Those are Tala's clothes," Kai explained, walking over to a chair in the corner of the room, picking up another set of clothes. "You're old clothes were dirty, covered with filth and blood so I had to change you into another set of clean clothes."

Michael looked slightly relieved. "Tala didn't -?"

"No, but he watched," Kai replied and he smirked when the blush returned to the American's cheeks ten fold.

"He what!" Michael cried with embarrassed. "That pervert!"

Kai laughed and handed the other set of clothes to Michael. "You seem to fascinate him, Michael."

"I don't care if I 'fascinate' him, Kai. He's still a pervert!"

"True," Kai nodded. "But perhaps you should let this one slide, after what happened last night."

"He told you?" Michael whispered, gently placing the clothes on his lap.

"He said that you were almost hit by a car," Kai replied. "He also said that you didn't want to go back to the PPA building."

Suddenly, Michael felt small. He lowered his eyes to his hands that grasped the bed sheets. "Please don't ask me why," he whispered.

"Of course," Kai replied, his eyes turned soft with understanding.

Michael turned his gaze to him and smiled weakly. A moment later Ian returned, pulling a tired red head behind him.

"Come on, Tala," the little one urged. "You're not official just yet boyfriend is awake."

Suddenly Tala lifted the arm that Ian was hanging onto into the air, taking the shorter teen with it. "What the hell are you talking about?" He sneered.

"Ian, Michael and Tala are not dating," Kai explained gently to the teen who was still hanging in the air.

"Yeah," Michael replied, clutching the clothes Kai had just given him to his chest. "I mean, come on, it's Tala."

"What do you mean by that?" Tala sneered, promptly dropping the youngster to the ground.

"Well to start with, you're a pervert," Michael retorted.

"What!"

Michael climbed to his feet, a little hesitant to walk on his injured leg. He lifted his hand and placed it on the wall as guidance, his other arm clutching the clean clothes to his chest. "You heard me," he said. He then turned to Kai who was looking amused. "Where's the bathroom? I'd like to get change."

"Down the hall and to your left," Kai replied. "Need help?"

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I've head that before." Tala muttered.

Michael huffed and slowly made his way down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door tight behind him.

… … … … …

Aw, Tally is a pervert. Don't worry, Michael secretly enjoys it :P

Next chapter: The other members of the All stars wonder if they should look for Michael.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Glomps everyone)

* * *

Michael sat on the plush two seater lounge, his hands absentmindedly playing with the fresh white bandages on his knee. His ankle was also bound in a thick, supportive bandages and was propped up on a cushion on the small coffee table in front of him. 

He was feeling a little awkward and a tad grateful. He didn't want to go back to the PPA after twisting his ankle, it would only prove how incompetent he really is, especially after his little outburst. Wonder if they are worried about him? He's sure they will freak if they find out that he's staying with the Blitzkrieg boys.

Speaking of which, they are not what he'd expected them to be. He was told they were ruthless, cold and harsh, and that they were psychotic. But, in reality they, well, weren't.

Okay, sure, Bryan can be a bit vicious if he doesn't get his coffee first thing in the morning, but that's not all that odd, Judy can be a right bitch if she doesn't get her coffee.

And if they were as cold, heartless and ruthless as stories claim them to be then Tala would not have pushed him out of the path of the speeding car and carry him back to his place were the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys were. And Kai would not have treated his wounds and offered him to stay without an explanation.

After getting out of the shower and into new, clean clothes he bumped into Spencer. He'd expected the tall blond to growl at him and ask 'what the hell are you doing here?' but he didn't, instead he told him to go into the kitchen and get something to eat, then lead the way.

Well, to make a long story short, he was surprised by the treatment he was getting.

Michael sighs and lean his head back against the lounge to stare up at the ceiling. _I wonder if they're worried about me._

… … … … …

"Where the hell is Michael?" Emily fumed. "He's late for practice!"

"I don't know what to tell ya, Em," Eddy replies to the raging tennis player. "Maybe he over slept?"

Emily sent the basketball player a fearsome glare through her thin framed glasses. "Then he is as incompetent as I thought he was."

"Ease up would you, Emily?" Max said from his place near the beydish. He was staying in America with his mum and while there he was training with the All stars for the next tournament. Again the Bladebreakers decided to go on different teams, Ray with the white tigers, Kai with the Blitzkrieg boys and Max with the All stars.

"I'm sure Michael has a reasonable explanation why he's late," Max continues. "It's not like him to do it on purpose or anything, he is quite responsible, after all."

The tennis player gave an undignified snort. "Yeah right, he's so responsible. If he was as responsible as you say, Max, then why did he managed to crash the hard drive on my laptop?"

There was a sudden, loud snort from the back of the training room. Max glance over his shoulder. "Rick?"

"You're still going on about that bloody laptop?" he said. He sat on one of the benches in the room, his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest, a small, smug smirk on his lips. "Always willing to blame someone else for your mistakes, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Emily huffs, indignant. How dare he insinuate that she had something to do with the destruction of the hard drive!

"Michael wasn't anywhere near your laptop," Rick said, not once bothering to open his eyes to regard the irate girl. "He wasn't even in the same room. Now unless he has some sort of magical powers we don't know about, there is no way that he had anything to do with the bitter lost of your laptops hard drive."

"Yeah, I was with Michael all day yesterday," Max spoke up, placing a finger to his cheek in thought. "So there was no way he's responsible."

"Well then who else is there that has the severe lack of knowledge needed to use a computer?" Emily snapped.

"Whoa, Emily, Michael may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he knows how to use a computer."

"If you want to blame someone with absolute no intelligence," Rick said, finally opening his eyes and climbing to his feet, strolling across the training room floor, heading towards the door. "All you have to do is blame yourself."

"What!" She shrieks.

"It was your fault the hard drive crashed," Rick replies smugly. "After all you downloaded that faulty program, didn't you?"

"How do you know that?" she sneers, her face was red from anger and humiliation.

"Well," He drawls. "I was there when it went 'boom'," he then laughs out rightly at the hatred and indignation on the orange hair's face. "Oh, and one more thing. Michael may be considered a jock, but he's not stupid," with those parting words he left the training area.

With her face redder than a tomato, Emily too left the training area. Max tried to stop her only to have her scream at him, so he let her go.

"Wow," Eddy mumbles. "I thought I'd never see the day when Rick stands up for Michael."

"They actually get along rather well," Max replies, feeling slightly shocked at the lack of knowledge this team has about their fellow teammates. "They're respective towards each other."

"So," Eddy said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "What now?"

Max looks sadden and shook his head. "I don't know," He mumbles. "Lets wait to see if Michael turns up and we'll go from there."

… … … … …

Michael smothers a yawn as he flicks through channels. The Blitzkrieg boys have cable put in but even with all these channels he still can't find anything interesting to watch. He pause on a documentary channel that had a program on Ancient Egypt. Egypt has always fascinated him, even now. All those Gods and Goddesses, the hieroglyphics and their beliefs on life after death. They were a strong, intelligent race. The most powerful of all the ancient races.

"Isn't this program a little too complicated for you to handle, Michael?"

Michael instantly bristles and took his time to regard the oh so annoying teen behind him.

"I don't think so," he replies coolly. "But if it's not your cup of tea I can always put it on the playhouse channel for you to enjoy."

Tala smirks at the injured teen on the lounge. "Really? Well I'm surprised that you know how to use such an advance tool."

Letting go of the remote before he crushed it in his hands, Michael grits his teeth. Why? Why does everyone think that the only thing he can do is play sport? He is an athlete, not some stupid jock!

As if sensing his irritation Tala decides to back off, frowning slightly. The little gears in his mind starts turning, wondering if their short bout of words about intelligence has anything to do with the reason why he doesn't want to go back to the PPA.

He so desperately wants to know the reason why the Yank doesn't want to go back. Many times he wanted to ask but Kai has cut himself off saying that; "if Michael wants us to know he will tell us in his own time". He also added that they hate being questioned so what right do they have to question someone else?

Stupid, know-it-all prick.

Michael glance over his shoulder when he heard a soft growl. Tala was staring heatedly at the ground, his arms folded across his chest in a really pissed off manner.

Michael frown. _I'm the one who should be pissed off, not him!_ He fume to himself.

A shrill noise of the phone ringing pulls them both from their silent ragings. A moment later it stops and they figured that Kai probably answered it. Suddenly there was another growl, but it didn't come from Tala. It came from the direction of the kitchen and was followed by a loud crash.

Michael jumps slightly startled while Tala merely rose an eyebrow. A moment later Kai appears with what looked like the remains of a telephone in his hands.

"We need a new phone," he said calmly. He then places the remains in the trash and left the room, muttering something about brainless morons.

Tala gave a small laugh that sounded more like a snort. "The BBA."

"The BBA?" Michael couldn't help but ask.

"They keep ringing up, wondering what was going on," Tala answers.

"What is going on?" Michael found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"You tell me and I'll tell you," Tala replies quickly. He turns a serious gaze towards Michael who looked slightly shocked. He soon composes himself and tries to look disinterested.

"That's none of your business," He said.

"Likewise," Tala retorted.

Michael turns his gaze back to the television set but wasn't really interested in any of the programs. He frowns to himself as his mind went back to why he was here. He is so sick of the way he's constantly treated, as if he was nothing more than a trained monkey doing what it was told. He wanted out, he wanted to prove himself that he wasn't some halfwit, but he doesn't know how.

He suddenly felt slightly guilty with the way he was acting. Spencer probably had the same problem, but fortunately for him he has teammates who know of his supreme intelligence and don't go into shock every time he does something that would be considered out of character to other people.

Come to think of it, the whole Russian team would be out of character if any of the rumors were true. Taking him in for instance would be really, really out of character.

Maybe, maybe he could be himself around them.

He glance over his shoulder to see if Tala was still behind him. He wasn't. He felt slightly down and turns his tired gaze back to the TV. But if he wanted to be 'real' he had to tell them what was bothering him but they might consider him to be overacting and a loser for letting such little things get to him.

It wasn't a little thing to him, but it probably was considering what this Russian team has been through.

Yawing slightly, Michael turns off the TV and curls up on his side. A moment later he was asleep.

… … … … …

"Where do you think he is?" Max asks softly, worried for his friend. "I've called his usually places but they haven't got a clue where he could be."

"He probably needed a little time to himself," Rick replies from his spot leaning against the wall. "He's still probably stinging after what happened the other day."

"So, should we go look for him?"

* * *

Finished another chapter. I'm so proud of myself (sweatdrops) 

Kai: You have other fics to finish as well.

(laughs nervously) That I do…I'll work on those right away! (scuttles off)

Next chapter: A fluffy moment then an argument.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: (huggles everyone who reviewed)

* * *

Slowly Michael blink open his eyes, vaguely aware that it was dark and he had a blanket placed around him. He sits up and grimace slightly when he agitates his ankle again. It was doing ok, hardly hurt him at all today but now it was starting to throb. He glance around the lounge room, wondering what he should do. Sleep has now left him and his ankle was hurting.

Dropping his legs over the side of the lounge he tries to stand only to fall back down after a white streak of pain ran up his leg.

_Stupid ankle._ He pulls his legs to his chest, his hand softly rubbing his ankle. His mind began to wonder to his teammates and if they were actually worrying about him. Max probably would be because he's really into friendship, Eddy would probably be confused as to where he had gotten to, Emily will probably be pleased, Rick was probably telling them to leave him be and Judy will be mad as hell!

He sighs and wraps his arms around his legs, pulling them closer to his chest. For some reason he felt tears begin to sting in his eyes. He tries to blink them away but it was all in vain, soon they began to roll down his cheeks. He gave a almost inaudible sob and buries his face into his knees, knowing that the tears will soak the pure white bandaged.

Why he was crying?

He doesn't know, but he can't stop them.

He continue to cry softly, hiccupping ever now and then, his chest starting to hurt. He bit back a gasp when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snaps up to look into a pair of ice blue eyes. The eyes weren't angry like he thought they'd be because he was showing weakness, instead they were soft with a touch of something else.

Not knowing what else to do he quickly adverts his gaze to look at the floor. A moment later the hand was removed and the sound of someone moving about follow. Michael squeeze his eyes shut, figuring he must've been seeing things but then he felt the seat next to him shift by another weight.

Giving an undignified yelp Michael found himself being pulled into Tala's lap. An oh-so evident blush settle itself to his cheeks as the red hair Russian wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him up against chest. Weaken by the tears, Michael let himself fall into his chest, gripping at the fabric of Tala's night shirt.

Tala frowns when he felt the young man in his arms give a tiny sob, his frame trembling. Truth be told, he isn't exactly sure of what he should be doing. It's clear that Michael doesn't want to talk about what's troubling him and it would wrong to ask him now. All he could do now is hold him and wait for the tears to subside.

Time past as it always does and the tears eventually slowed. Tala looks down at the bundle in his arms and notices that the young American has fallen asleep. He sighs and carefully maneuvers the teen in his arms and stands up, carrying Michael bridal style. He gently deposites him on his bed, placing him under the sheets. He yawns and climbs on the bed, not bothering with the sheets and fell asleep on the covers.

… … … … …

Bryan smirks as he quietly closes the door to Tala's bedroom, the image of Tala with his arms around Michael, who was snuggling up against his chest lingers in his mind. He had ventured to the redheads room, looking for the said teen only to stumble across a very interesting sight. He sniggers to himself and wish that he could find his camera.

"Bryan?" Came a deep voice as he reenters the kitchen. "Where's Tala?"

"Sleeping," Bryan replies. "And so is Michael. Quite snug, actually."

"In the same bed?" Spencer asks, removing a mug of coffee away from his lips.

"Yep," Bryan said, bounding over to Spencer, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Want to make a bet?"

Spencer rose an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Well fifty bucks says that something will happen after the two of them wake up, one of them will either say something to tick the other off and the only way those two will get together is through Kai's interference," Bryan said, stealing the coffee from Spencer unresisting grasp.

Spencer remains silent for a minute to regard his boyfriend. He then shakes his head. "Deal."

… … … … …

His eye twitching ever so slightly, Kai stalks his way through the busy streets, a new phone under his arm and a new silent phone number in his hand. He shoves the number into his pocket, mentally reminding himself that the only person who is allowed to use this number is Mr. Dickinson and he will stress to the old man that he is not to give it out. Ever!

Sighing wearily, he shoves the phone into his shoulder bag and pulls out the list of things to do. First he needs to find a pay phone, use it to call the BBA and explain to them why they couldn't reach him and hang up when they ask for the new number. He'll do this every time he needs to talk to the BBA. Don't get him wrong or anything, he's grateful for what the BBA has done for him, but there are limits to how useful someone can be.

"Kai?" Came a very familiar, go lucky voice. Before he has the chance to turn around he was nearly crash tackled by a hyper bond. "Kai! What are you doing here? Are you alone? Did you come to visit? Is there a tournament or something? You're so thin. Have you been eating? Is there something wrong?"

"Whoa, easy there Max," Rick said as he suddenly appears and pulls the constant sugar high blond off the disorientated dual hair blader. "One question at a time, sheesh."

"I'm sorry," Max says with his usual happy puppy expression. "I'm just happy to see you again, Kai, that's all."

Kai blinks, trying to regain his composure. "Right," He said, still in a slight daze.

"So, what brings you to America, anyway, Kai?" Max asks after wriggling from Ricks grasp.

"Um, things," Kai replies, somewhat hesitant.

Max looks confused while Rick looks skeptical. Kai heaves a sigh. "Look," he says quickly in a low voice. "I can't go into details all right, it's just that Boris is mad as hell at us right now, ok? Nothing's wrong, the BBA thought it's better to be safe than sorry, that's all."

Max gave him a look of concern but Kai shook his head, mentally saying it was nothing to be concerned about. Max nods, concern still abundant in his eyes but said nothing. A few moments later the other two members of the All stars appears. Eddy looks confused when he saw Kai but said nothing, while Emily simply regarded everyone with a stare that had hatred oozing from it.

"Well?" She huffs.

"Not a sign," Max replies with a disappointed sigh. "You don't think something happened, do you?"

"Oh, I wish," she huffs again and flicks a stand of hair out of her eyes. "We're better off without him, anyway."

"How can you say that, Emily?" Max asks sadly.

"It's true! What has he done that was beneficial to anyone here?" The group remains silent. "I thought so," She smirks.

Kai was listening silently to this little exchange and suddenly found his blood boil. So, this was the reason Michael said he couldn't go back. His team has no confidence in him outside the Beydish and even that was waning. He wanted to tell all where to get off but bit his lip, if he says anything now they might get suspicious and demand to know where he was keeping him. As if he could keep that spunky yank in one spot for very long against his will.

"You guys have absolutely no idea." Rick snorts.

"What do you mean by that?" Emily asks. It was clear to anyone that she held noting but intense hatred for the taller teen. A hatred than seems to be mutual.

Rick glares the shorter blader and folds his arms across his chest. "Why should I explain it to you? It'll only go in one ear and out the other."

Max manages to jump in before another fight broke out. "Easy you two, there's no point fighting amongst ourselves." Rick looks smug while Emily seem to seethe in her own skin.

Kai rolls his eyes. _Well at least there is one person who has confidence in Michael's ability._ He thought to himself.

"Hey, Kai." Max turned his attention to him. "You haven't by any chance seen Michael, have you?"

There was a moment of silence before Kai replies. "No, I haven't."

… … … … …

The sound of soft breathing was the first thing Michael heard after he began to move from dreamland to reality. Slowly he ease his eyes open and found himself looking at a light blue material, one of which he was grasping with his two hands. He blinks when he realizes that the material belong to a shirt, a shirt that was being worn by a certain redhead. Startled he looks up to see Tala's sleeping face. The blush return when he realize that he was being held in a very protective embrace by the said Russian.

How the hell did this happen?

That blush was magnified ten fold when one of Tala's hands slowly began to creep down from his back to settle on his butt.

He gave an undignified squeak and abruptly sits up, pushing Tala off the bed. "You pervert!" he said when he heard a satisfying thud. He crawls over to the other side of the bed to grasp at his shirt, his heart racing. Just why is his heart beating so hard anyway?

"What the hell!" Came Tala's enraged voice as he stands up from the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He sneers.

"You pervert! I can't believe you'd take advantage of me like that!" Michael cries, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You started to grope me in your sleep!" Michael said, voicing his embarrassment.

Tala's eyes widen a fraction, fill with shock but was quickly replaced with anger. "Well, don't worry about it, it won't happen again, I can assure you," He sneers, his eyes into slits. "I would never do it in reality."

"What are you saying, not good enough for you then?"

"Damn straight!" Tala hisses. "Well, no wonder you don't want to go back to the PPA, they're probably sick of your attitude." A shocked silence from the American was his only response.

He stares at Tala with a fish out of water expression. "I see," Michael swallows, his voice was barely above a whisper with hurt laced through it. "I guess some things can't be helped, can they?"

Blinking once, Tala looks confused at the teen sitting on his bed. What on earth is going on with this kid? One second ago he was as feisty as rat in a paper bag but now he was as timid as a baby deer who has lost it's mother.

Swallowing thickly, Michael slips his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, ignoring the pain in his leg. "Well, if my attitude is annoying, Tala," Michael says suddenly, his voice colder than the winter chill. "I suppose I should leave." With that said he walks out of the bed room and into the laundry, looking for his old clothes. He found them folded on a pile of clothes. He then walks into the bathroom and slips on his clothes.

Tala stares at the retreating back as Michael left his room. His mind went blank about what he should do, if anything. Did he go too far? Does what he says really matters to the Yank? Why does he let someone like him get to him with a few words? What's going to happen now?

Michael tugs on his clothes and viciously wipes his eyes. Maybe Tala was right, maybe he just has an attitude problem. Maybe it's all his fault. He shakes his head to clear it and quickly walks out of the room. As he was about to reach the front door it opened to reveal Kai as he was about to come in.

"Michael?" Kai says with surprise.

"Michael!"

Michael shakes his head and pushes past Kai. "I'm sorry," he tells the clearly confused teen and flees down the hallway, a light trail tears flowing behind him.

Still not understanding what was currently happening, Kai glances down the hall at Michael's retreating form and then to Tala's slightly annoyed and guilty expression. He heaves a sigh and pushes Tala back inside, his eyes narrow and voice tired. "You. Me. Kitchen. Talk. Now."

"Now?" Tala winces.

"Now."

* * *

One more chapter down, hopefully one to go. Chappy a little longer than what I usually do, but I was on a roll :P

Next chapter: Kai and Tala talk. Michael goes back.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Love ya all!

Reviewers: O.o?

* * *

Tired and in pain Michael manage to limp his way back to the PPA building, his tears all but dried up. He wipes at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, destroying any evidence that he has been crying.

He took a deep breath and walk through the main doors into the lobby.

"Michael!"

The said teen snapped his head towards the voice. He looks up to see his teammate running over to him.

"Michael, where have you been?" Max asks as he reaches the older teen. "We've been so worried."

_We?_ Michael somehow manages to smother a snort. _Yeah right._

"Michael?" Emily appears, the angry expression clear as day on her face. "Where the hell have you been, you missed three days of training!" She scowls. "You're going to have to catch up."

Michael took a deep breath and kept his eyes to the floor in an almost defeated display. "Sorry," he whispers and the slowly walks away from the two of them, towards the training room.

"Well, you should be!" Emily screams.

"Leave him alone, Em," Max said lightly to the scowling the girl. "Something's wrong."

Michael manages to hobble over to the lifts and press the up button, keeping his head down, his hair covering his eyes. The lift dinged open and he wordlessly steps inside, pressing the floor button. He stood in the corner of the lift, his back against one wall, his head against the other, his hair that he has swept to one side successfully covered his face from any prying eyes.

He kept thinking back to what Tala had said, the hatred and anger in his voice was evident. Was he really that annoying?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the lift doors open or that someone else has stepped inside. It wasn't until that person places a large, but oddly comforting hand on his head did he look up. There was a pair of confused silver eyes, staring intently down at him, mentally asking what was wrong.

Michael squeeze his eyes shut as tears threaten to fall. He shakes his head but it only cause the tears to dislodge and now are flowing freely down his cheeks. "I'm so sick of it," he whispers, heartbreakingly so.

Rick sighs and let the teen cry into his chest, a hand gently on the back of his head, mentally noting how emotionally drained he is. _I knew something like this would happen._

… … … … …

Kai heaves a huge sigh as he leans against the kitchen counter. He rubs the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. He has only just finished interrogating Tala about what had happened between him and the injured American. "So, what you're saying is that one minute Michael is a stuck-up jock and the next his incredibly timid?"

"Exactly!" Tala replies from the other side of the kitchen waving his arms around in a display of annoyance.

"Have you ever thought that the jock side of his personality is just a façade?" Kai hums in thought.

"What?" Tala asks, his eyes unconsciously wide with surprise.

"You know," Kai says as he flicks a strand of hair out of his eyes in frustration. "A mask."

"I know what façade means," Tala hisses. He then pauses for a minute as he let the words sink in. "You really think he's hiding behind a mask?"

"Yes, I do," Kai nods, rubbing his cheeks, his body language saying that he was feeling weary over this whole matter. "And from what you told me, he's getting sick of it."

"Aren't we all?" Tala mutters more to himself than to anyone else.

"All I'm saying is that if you drop your mask he might drop his."

Tala narrows his eyes suspiciously at the shorter teen. "Why would I want to see under his mask?"

Kai threw his arms into the air in frustration and marches up to the redheaded teen. "You're in denial, Tala, and that is so annoying!"

"Denial?" Tala asks in bewilderment. "Denial of what?"

"You have the hots for Michael!" Kai yells, loosing his patience and whapping him on the forehead. "So go and get it on already!"

Tala gave Kai his best impression of a fish out of water. He tries desperately to think of something to say, but his mind went blank. He couldn't possible have the 'hots' for Michael, he has only been here for three days, sure they'll have something in common, but that couldn't be enough for a full on crush is it?

Oh, why are emotions so fickle?

"Look, while you stand around here looking like a gold fish, I'm going to go out and see if I can find him myself," Kai said as he walks over to the front door. "Once you made up your mind, I think you should too." With those parting words he left, shutting the door behind him.

Tala stood in the deafening silence of the kitchen, the words still going around in his head. He abruptly shook it and plasters a determined expression across his face. He was going to sort this out with Michael and see what kind of person he really is under that confident jock façade.

… … … … …

Kai walked through the doors of the PPA building just as the skies above broke open, bring water to the land below. If it was out in the country side, the rain would be most welcomed, but this was the city and the rain was a nuisance and a hazard to the busy folk.

Speaking of nuisances, here comes the basket ball player of the All stars. Eddy looks over to Kai, slightly startled and with an confused expression on his face.

"You." Kai says firmly as he points at the tall teen. "Come here." he then curls his finger in a display that told him to come forth.

"But…" Eddy hesitates, unsure what the shorter, but extremely intimidating teen would want with him.

"I don't care." Kai snaps somewhat calmly, shaking his head and curles his finger again. "Come here."

The older teen sweatdrops and cautiously approaches the glaring bluenett. His mind was reeling, what on earth would Kai want and why does he want to talk to him? "Yeah?"

"Where's Michael?" Kai asks, ignoring the bewildered look that Eddy was wearing.

"How did you…?"

"Where?" Kai asks again, sounding to the world as if he was on his last nerve.

"He isn't here at the moment," another voice suddenly replies.

Kai glances over his shoulder to the much taller blader. Rick walks towards him, his eyes hard and Kai got the distinct feeling that Rick knows what happened. He turns back to Eddy. "Leave," he tells him.

"But…"

"Go." Kai said sternly. Eddy nods dumbly and walks away muttering something about making up his mind. Kai rose an eyebrow but said nothing, instead he turns his full attention to Rick. "You know what happened then?"

"Yes," Rick nods. "He told me everything."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"Good," Kai felt somewhat relieved. "They'll probably think we tried to brainwash him or something."

Rick snorts. "As if you could."

"My thoughts exactly," Kai smirks for a moment then turn serious again. "So, care to explain what has been going on here?"

… … … … …

Tala ran through the rain, looking for a familiar blader. He could be anywhere, he knows that, but he has to try. He needs to find him, he needs to sort this out and when that is done then he'll sort out his emotions.

He quickly turns a corner and saw a park in front of him. If there was anywhere he would go for some privacy, it would be the park, wouldn't it?

_Michael…_

* * *

Ok, so I lied, this isn't the last chapter . It was suppose to be but … what can I say? This is turning out to be a wee be longer than I expected. But, hey, who cares?

Next chapter: The meeting.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Ok, now this is really the last chapter to this fic. A little longer than I expected but I'm happy with it.

* * *

"So that's what has been happening," Rick concluded as he and Kai are seated in the lobby of the large PPA building. 

"And Emily had the audacity to look shocked when Michael blew up at her?" Kai asks with an annoyed expression evident on his face.

"Yeah," Rick nods. "It was a classic though."

"I wish I could have seen it," Kai agrees. "Anyway where is Michael now?"

"Truth be told, I'm not sure," Rick admits as he climbs to his feet and stretches. "I suppose I should get off my ass and have a look."

"I'll come too."

… … … … …

Michael sat on a park bench soaked to the bone but he doesn't care. His arms hung limply by his sides as his chin rested on his chest. The small droplets of tears mingled with the rain. Never in his life has he thought that he would be so emotional as he is right now. Is he loosing it?

"Michael!"

Slowly Michael raises his head in the direction of the voice. It sounds familiar. It kinda sounds like Tala but it couldn't be, there was way too much concern in this person's voice to be him. This person must be looking for another Michael, there is no one he knows that would be this concerned for him.

"Michael?"

It was that voice again. Michael looks up into the face of the person who was calling his name. He felt his head tilt to the side in confusion. "Tala?"

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Tala said, concern edged in his voice. "You'll get sick."

"Like you care," Michael finds himself sneering.

"Stop it," Tala snaps, his eyes angry. "Stop hiding."

"Hiding?" Michael whispers. He slowly leans forward to get into a seating position and then stand on his feet. "Who says I'm hiding anything?"

"The truth for starters," Tala replies firmly and stands in front of him. "I want you to tell me why you feared going back to the PPA. And I want to know now."

"No," Michael snaps. "You won't tell me why you're here so why should I tell you anything?"

"The reason I'm here is because of Boris." Tala replies, hissing the name. "An agent of the BBA heard him ranting and raving about us so decided to would be best for us to leave the country and move to America for a bit, just until things cool down. Now, it's your turn."

"Boris?" Michael asks in a hush whisper. He suddenly bows his head, letting his chin hit his chest again. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's pathetic," he whispers again. "I'm pathetic," he suddenly gasps when he felt Tala move forward and embrace him, pulling him up against him, his hands trapped against the strong warm chest. It wasn't until that moment did he realize how cold it really is. He shivers and leans into the chest for warmth.

"You're not pathetic," Tala whispers into his ear.

"Yes, I am," Michael sobs. "I can't do anything right, I'm a complete loser whose only talents involve being able to throw a ball."

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You have many talents, it's not you fault that those around don't give you the opportunity to prove yourself," Tala lifts a hand and gently runs his fingers through the bleach blond hair, even though it is wet it's still soft to the touch.

"How do I prove myself?" Michael asks, lifting his head off of Tala's chest to look sadly into his eyes. "What do I do?"

"I can give you opportunities," Tala says. Those big sad eyes tugging viciously at his heart strings. "But to me, you have nothing to prove."

Michael felt his eyes widen as the arms around him tighten, bringing him closer to the warmth. "Tala," He whispers.

He didn't realize that he is leaning forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss is light, a mere pressing of the lips, the other unsure how the other would react. When he felt no negative reaction he presses a little harder against those lips, gently running his tongue over them.

A soft gasp is heard and lips parted. Michael felt blood rush to his cheeks when Tala deepens the kiss, his tongue moving passionately over his, his arms tightening around him, pulling him further into the kiss.

The kiss is so deep and passionate that the two of them never realize that they had company. Spencer and Bryan look on at the scene bewildered and bemused. They share a glace that said 'what should we do?' only to shrug in response. They decided to step into to the shadows and wait for them to pull apart. How ever long that will be.

Reluctantly the passionate couple part, the ferocity of the kiss still lingering on their lips. Michael lowers his eyes to the ground in embarrassment, only to have Tala tilt his chin up again.

"How did you know?" Michael whispers.

"It was something I've known a long time but never acknowledged," Tala replies. "Luckily Kai was more than willing to point it out to me."

"What happens now?"

"What do you want to happen?"

Michael swallows thickly. "I… I want you to kiss me again," He whispers.

Tala smirks, then leans forward, placing his lips on Michael's once again. This kiss, unlike the first was strong and passionate, a war of dominance played out before Tala became the victor and invades Michael's warm interior of his mouth.

Bryan sniggers to his boyfriend, looking smug as the two of them slowly snuck away. "You own me fifty buck, Spencer."

"Damn," Spencer mutters, fishing his pocket for the money. "He always has to interfere, doesn't he?"

"And he doesn't want to half the time!" Bryan sniggers again.

… … … … …

Rick and Kai walk quickly through the streets, into the blinding rain. Rick is having no trouble with the rain but Kai is having a difficult time seeing because his bangs would constantly fall down over his eyes, blocking his view. Rick stops suddenly causing Kai to run into him.

"Hey, you could have at least told me you were going to stop," Kai complained.

"It's not my fault you can't see," Rick retorts.

Kai sends him a sour look but it is hampered by the fact that his hair clung to his face, making his look extremely hot, sexy and bothered, and Rick found himself staring.

"Why did you stop anyway?" Kai asks, snapping Rick from his very near nose bleed.

"I thought I saw something," he replies, turning away from the shorter teen.

"Where?" Kai asks, looking around the bulky teen. He squints at where Rick was looking and soon notices a silhouette of two people walking towards them. "Is that Michael?"

Rick shrugs. "We'll find out in a minute," A moment later the silhouette became clearer to reveal Tala and Michael. Tala had his arm wrap securely around the young American's waist, holding him close.

The pair soon reach them. There was an awkward silence between them, but then-

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" Kai asks, scowling them like a mother to a child. "You'll catch your death a cold."

"Don't worry," Tala says. "We were just heading back to warm up," He than gave the two a cocky, wolf-like grin.

Rick glares at him while Kai looks slightly confused. He then realizes what Tala really meant behind those words.

"Arg," he groans. "Not another couple I have to put up with."

Rick suddenly looks down at the teen with a slightly predatory gaze. "I can offer you a place to stay for a while," He says slyly. He than grabs him by the wrist and drags him in the opposite direction.

"What?" Kai asks as he stumbles over his feet. "What are you doing?"

Tala and Michael snigger to themselves, before Tala turns Michael around in his arms and up against his chest. "It's time to let the masks drop," He whispers before gathering Michael's lips in another kiss.

* * *

There, finished! Wooo, I can start something else now. I wasn't going to give Kai a pairing but decided to throw a smudging of Rick/Kai at the end there, why? Because I'm a harmless little nutcase. Slightly shorter than the other chapters, but I don't mind. Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed it. 

Please review!


End file.
